percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd Hewitt
Thomas 'Todd' Hewitt is quarter blood of Nora and Thomas Hewitt. History Todd's parents died in a car crash. He was alone and no one wanted to adopt him. His father, a son of Hades, tells him not to worry. And that there will be people who would care for him as much as they do. Soon, Todd was adopted by Kimi and Nigel Baker. His adopted parents are also demigods. Soon, his foster parents die. They left him with all their money. Todd became crazy and started drinking beer and he became drunk at night. Soon, he rapes Amberlynn Jackson and they fall in love with each other. When Amberlynn finds out about him being drunk, she leaves him. In pain, Todd marries another girl, but he still can't get over Amberlynn. Appearance Todd used to have brown hair and light blue eyes. After his parents death, his hair and eyes turn darker. After Amberlynn leaves him, his hair begins to change to grayish-brown. Personality Todd was once a fun loving guy who enjoyed the company of his parents. After both of his parents die, he begins to do bad things. After he marries Amberlynn, he becomes the same guy he used to be. When she leaves, again, he is heart broken. Romance Jessica Brown- When Todd was drunk, he slept with Jessica. Everynight, he'll kiss her whole body. This leads to pregnancy. When she tells Todd that she's pregnant he says "I am so proud of us." They decided to name their son RJ. When he rapes Amberlynn, he leaves Jessica and acted like he forgot her. Amberlynn Jackson- After Todd rapes her they marry. They have three children Keenan, Riley, and Robyn. She was like the only good thing that happened to him after his parents died. She was his sunshine. One day, Amberlynn looks at Todd's cabinet and sees pictures of him when he was drunk and pictures of him and Jessica. Amberlynn leaves Todd, taking their children. Todd never forgot her and she never forgot him. Ruby Brewster- Todd's last wife. He married right after they meet. They had two children Ron and Sophia. Todd changed after he married. He wanted this marriage to work out. One day, Ruby explains why she had her daughter, Amy, even though she never married. She explained that she once fell inlove with Dionysus and tell him that she is his daughter. Todd seems to be okay with that. Kristen Rodriguez- The daughter of Chris and Clarisse. When Todd died, he met Kristen in the Underworld. He married her in the Underworld. Death Todd was taking Amy to Camp Half Blood for the Summer. Amy was telling him about all the friends she made in Camp. When they got there, the camp was being invded by Cyclopes. Amy and Todd rushed to help. Amy got her sword and stabbed one cyclop. Todd tried to trick one but the monster hit him with his club. Amy rushed to help him but the wound was to bad. He died in peace. In the Underworld he was able to see parents and Amberlynn. Known Family *Nora Hewitt (mother) *Thomas Hewitt (father) *Hades (granfather) *Athena (granmother) *Kimi Baker (step mother) *Nigel Baker (step father) *Demeter (step granmother) *Ares (step granfather) *Jessica Brown (girlfriend) *RJ (son) *Amberlynn Jackson (wife) *Keenan (son) *Riley (son) *Robyn (daughter) *Ruby Brester (wife) *Sophia (daughter) *Ron (son) *Amy (step daughter) *Kristen Rodriguez (wife) Category:Children of Hades Category:Children of Athena Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Demeter Category:Quarter-Bloods Category:Demigods Category:Original Character